A Cold heart ressurected
by Soudai
Summary: At first, you may think the last kid Bulma and Vegeta had was Bra...you were wrong, her name is Aenka.....
1. chapter 1

insert usual disclaimer. Ok, I had to reread it and space it out because this was one of my first stories......so if it sounds corny thats because it was my second story!  
THIS IS AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE FIC.   
IF YOU DO NOT LIKE AU'S....THEN PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS!  
  
A Cold Heart Resurrected    
Chapter one   
how am I going to tell him? tell anyone?' Bulma thought to herself as she sat down on one of the stools that were in the kitchen and slowly sipped her cocoa.   
gosh whats up with mom?' Bra thought to herself when she walked in the kitchen might as well ask' she told herself mom? whats with you? Bra asked straight out. Bulma turned in her stool and stared at her.  
could she know? no, I haven't told anyone' Bulma reassured herself. what do you mean? she answered after awhile trying to cover the nervousness. say never mind, say never mind' Bulma chanted in her head, but knowing Bra she wont say never mind.   
Well, for starters, you`ve been quiet, agreed with dad ( for once in her life with him) and you`ve been distant, need I say more? Bra said in one breath and while doing so crossed her arms and smirked. she looks way to much like Vegeta when she does that' thought Bulma.  
Um.....promise you wont tell anyone? Bulma countered eying her as she crossed her arms also.   
Uh..... I guess Bra said with a shrug of her shoulders, she let her arms fall to her side.   
Promise you wont say a thing? Bulma asked questiongly. Bra nodded. good because I want to tell them Bulma said as she looked at the ground and sighed,starting with these two lowly simple words, it would seem that it would be the simplest thing in the world, but its very hard to say when you are overjoyed about it, but when you have no idea about the other its the hardest. Bulma said there I said it, wasn't that bad was it? It was terrible'.   
Thats Wonderful mom! Why hide it? Bra asked excitedly.  
Because I don't know what you're father will do about it Bulma said plainly. When Bra didn't say anything Bulma looked up, Bra was frowning.   
So, who cares about what he thinks, if you want to know so badly, then tell him and with that Bra left. Bulma stared at the door for awhile   
She right, she`s all to right, but first things first, I still have to tell everyone else( that consists of the `sons) she said as she got up and went to the phone and dialed ChiChi`s number   
Mushi Mushi was heard over the receiver   
Hi ChiChi this is Bulma, Can I come Over.....   
  
Bulma walked in the house. after her talk with ChiChi she decided she needed to tell Vegeta.As she walked up the stairs instead of taking the elevator to think. what should I say? Hi Vegeta i am pregnant' Bulma laughed at that. Then she reached the top she looked in the indoor gravity room he was doing one handed push ups   
Bulma. startled,he fell, he looked up   
What do you want? Is it so important that you have to interrupt my training woman? he asked harshly. Bulma fumed   
As a matter of fact it is!she screamed   
Oh? and it is? he said sarcastically he still had not gotten up  
If must know you are doomed with.. she said as a loss of words came to her. With what woman? he growled he was now on feet and looming over her, she didn't even notice.   
Another child she said in a soft voice.   
What? Another brat?he said as his eyes widened but he regained his poster before Bulma could notice his state of shock.   
Yes, please don't leave this time! Bulma said while grabbing his arms.   
Why would I leave? Vegeta asked hitching an eye brow   
You did for Trunks and for awhile with Bra she said as tears started forming in her eyes.   
I won`t, I would rather not waste my time in staying away and not having my time training and plus I don't think there is gravity machine out there and please don't name it after under garments this time he said almost lovingly but snapped out of it Now if thats all get out so I can train he growled. Bulma left, she really didn't feel like fighting with him.   
Over the 8 months that a saiyan takes to form its self were very good for Bulma, unlike Trunks and Bra.  
Bulma asked while holding her stomach   
What do you want woman? he said as he looked away from the t.v.   
I think I'm having the baby she said as she winced.  
he said as he jumped up then lets go! he said as he picked her up and flew out the door. never seen him so excited about an oncoming kid' Bulma thought huh, I`ll have to ask'   
Hey Vegeta? Why are you so excited she asked him while wincing a couple more times   
Well, this brat has something special, different about it, nothing like Bra or Trunks he said as he smiled at her My he must really think that if he's SMILING at me and talking normally instead of yelling or the `none of your business` thing' thought Bulma as she looked for the hospital she yelled as a sudden pain filled her body. Vegeta promptly stopped   
he asked looking at her.   
I think this baby isn't going to waste any time in getting to the world Bulma said through clenched teeth. Vegeta quickly found the hospital and ran in.   
Hey doctor get my wife in a room, she`s gonna have a kid!! he yelled a doctor ran up and looked nervously as trying not to get on his nerves.   
Vegeta do you want to come? Bulma asked when she was`nt screaming   
Hell no! he said as he watched her go through the doors.  
In about 1 hour and 38 minute later the doctor came through the door and smiled at him.   
Vegeta asked as nicely as he could.   
You have a daughter! congratulations! the doctor replied   
Can I see her now?  
Of course room 344 the doctor said he then turned and left.  
Stupid humans..Vegeta mumbled to himself. When he got there Bulma was cradling a baby that was crying its head off, but of course she was smiling   
Well woman show me what she looks like Vegeta demanded. Bulma handed him the bundle, he slowly opened it, his eyes widened the baby had, not lavender, or blue,but jet black hair that wasn't even an inch long. Vegeta noticed the baby had stopped crying and was staring at him, Vegeta had been staring at the hair to much notice the eye color, but the baby closed her eyes and fell asleep. Vegeta just blinked at noting that she had stopped crying when he held her. He looked at Bulma who was staring at him with an open mouth as was the nurse that was in there. what are you staring at? he demanded   
How did you do that? Bulma asked with a surprised accent in her voice.   
Do what? he said a little taken back by the question  
Get her to sleep? she asked again   
What do you mean,? babys sleep you know!he said as he looked at the sleeping figure in his arms.   
That baby has not even stopped crying as soon as she was able,she even bit the doctor Vegeta started laughing   
Thats what he gets, I guess she likes me, bye the way what color are her eyes? Vegeta asked as he looked up at Bulma noting the nurse had excused herself   
I don't know actually I didn't get the chance to see she said   
I'll bet there blue Vegeta said in an all knowing voice but there's only one way to find out Vegeta said as he started to wake the baby.  
Vegeta! No I wont ever get her back to sleep! Bulma whined.  
Shut up woman I`ll get the brat asleep again he said as the baby started to stir then slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. Vegeta must of had a look of pure shock on his face   
Bulma said with a hint of nervousness in her voice  
Her eyes... Vegeta managed to say. Trunks came running in the room with Bra in tow at the look on his fathers face he became worried   
What? is something wrong Trunks asked looking around the hospital room.   
No, its her eyes,there................magenta Vegeta said still staring at her.   
Trunks and Bra said. Vegeta held her up Trunks gasped at the site of the baby, jet black hair and bright magenta eyes.   
Wow what a difference Trunks said, his eyes wide  
Can I hold her? Bra asked Vegeta handed her over as soon as the baby was out of reach of Vegeta she started screaming again, only this time, a shrill, high pitched one, Bra immediantly handed her back to her father as soon as the baby felt the arms of a new one she opened her eyes and stopped screaming and wrapped her tail around his wrist I think she likes you, mom whats her name? Her name is Aenka Bulma said I love that name! Bra said Vegeta turned and stared at her   
What? is the name bad or something? she said looking at him nervously.  
No, but how did you know?   
Know what?  
That name   
What about that name? Bulma said as she crossed her arms.   
Its saiyan, its a saiyan name Bulma blinked   
Well thats ironic she said. then the doctor came in   
Okay miss we can cut off the tail now the doctor said, holding up a funny looking scissors things.   
Vegeta didn't say a word although he was smirking as he handed over Aenka. Aenka blinked at him but noticed the sharp thing in his hand she put her tail around it and smirked Vegeta started laughing   
She knows how to smirk already he said as he turned back to the scene. Aenka giggled a little not letting go of the smirk though, she then took the knife from him and pointed it at him   
he yelled Aenka then started moving the knife back as if to strike him Okay okay! you can keep the tail! he said. Aenka took the knife and with amazing speed threw it right past him and in to the wall she the started laughing when she was done she started the high pitched shrill of a scream Vegeta took her from him and she stopped. Well Aenka happy birthday the doctor said a little shakily. Vegeta looked at the name tag it said Dr. Seville Cordoba nice name' he thought. Aenka`s tail squeezed his wrist tighter.   
Vegeta said they all stared at him   
I have never heard you say ow', and the one time you have it was because of a baby Trunks said   
Thanks for noting the damn OBVIOUS He yelled   
Yea, what he said Bra countered  
Aenka said   
Hey cool! Trunks said smiling.  
I think she was trying to say Bra said.  
Two Years Later  
Aenka said as she ran down the hall.  
Hey come Back here with that! Trunks yelled Its a dangerous thing! You should`nt play with that Aenka kept running with Trunks sword, although it was hard because it was just about as big as her.   
Daddy! daddy! Aenka said as she ran down the hall toward Vegeta. Vegeta looked at her running down the hall with a giant sword, or well at least a giant sword compared to her. she said as she ran right to him and hide behind his leg.   
Vegeta asked as he looked at her.   
Twunks wont let me play with his s s sowr sowr d she sounded.  
Oh, well, we'll have to do something about that,huh? Vegeta said as he smirked   
Aenka! give me back my s.. Trunks said as he saw Vegeta this doesn't look good' he thought. Vegeta was standing, like usual, arms crossed, he was frowning like he wasn't to happy about what he was just told. Aenka was standing right behind him, sowrd pointed down and holding onto the handle, she had on the all-famous-Vegeta-smirk on.   
Trunks? is it true that you wont let her play with you`re sword? Vegeta asked like a robot, which normally didn't mean anything good.   
Uh, well, she might get hurt and-  
You think she will get hurt? well don't count on it, and if she does she can take care of herself he said in the same monotone.   
Trunks said as he backed up man, he must really like her, I don't see whats so great about her' Trunks thought to himself as he walked back to the kitchen. Vegeta turned to Aenka and smiled at her. He kneeled down to her level and looked her in the eye   
We showed him didn't we? He asked smirking.  
Sure did! Aenka said.  
An hour later Aenka got tired of the sword and gave it back to Trunks. Aenka asked as she came into the living room and sat down on his lap he asked looking at her with a excpectant look.  
Do you love me? Vegeta just stared at her.   
Of course I do he said as he hugged her tightly, she smiled at him, her magenta eyes twinkling.   
I love you too she said as she hopped of his lap and ran up stairs I have to make him proud of me' she thought as she sat crossed legged on the floor of her room. she closed her eyes and concentrated. In about 5 minutes her normal ki level of 256 started dropping rapidly, it stopped at 1, Her face paled, her lips getting a tainted blue. Vegeta felt a rapid decrease in a ki, it came from Aenka`s room he got up and flew up stairs almost knocking down Bulma on the way he through open the door and was hit with a blinding light. he shielded his eyes and walked in, then all of a sudden the light turned back to normal he looked around for Aenka she was floating like Piccolo when he meditated, only she had white pointy hair like that of a saiyan only her ki wasn't above 1. she popped her eyes open and looked at him her eyes were dark purple and outlined with  
turquoise she then dropped from the meditation stance, she thumped on the floor. she got up and looked at him cool huh? she said and then passed out,Vegeta caught her, her ki level went back up to 256.  
Wow, thats something different, I knew it He said to himself as he carefully laid her in her bed he said as he turned of the lights and left her to sleep.  
Next day  
Vegeta asked as he ate his breakfast at the table for once in his life.   
she asked as she she looked up from, what she was trying to figure out, was her breakfast.   
What happened last night?Aenka looked at him.   
What do you mean? she asked and stared at him what happened yesterday that was so exciting?' she asked herself.   
he said as he went back to his breakfast. _knock knock_ Bulma got up and went to the door   
she asked Goku!ChiChi!Gohan!Goten! who's this?   
In the kitchen Oh great Vegeta said to himself   
Aenka asked as she watched Bra and Trunks get up and go out of the kitchen   
The low-class idots annoying family is here, this just isn't my day he said   
The what? she asked as she looked at him quzzingly   
Kakkorot and his damn family, and that noisy wife, great he said as he rolled his eyes.   
Want me to beat him up? Aenka smirked at her daddy.   
Beat who up? he asked as he leaned toward Aenka   
  
Vegeta asked her oh, you mean kakkorot?   
she smiled, Vegeta smirked at her.   
Do you remember the saiyago I taught you? he asked Aenka, who looked thoughtful for a moment.   
Ummm, yea I think I do she answered   
Okay here is our plan...  
Bulma? who's that little girl? ChiChi asked Bulma and pointing at Aenka. Aenka? she's my daughter ChiChi looked at her and smiled   
Wow! you never told me it was a girl! she said happily How old is she? ChiChi asked.   
She's two Bulma replied looking at Aenka and Vegeta engrossed in a conversation.   
Goban is four ChiChi answered.   
He is? Bulma asked ChiChi she looked at Goban he looked almost exactly like Goku.   
Can she talk? ChiChi asked suddenly   
I wouldn't try Bulma replied but, yea she can talk   
what do you mean I wouldn't try'? ChiChi asked.   
She`ll only listen to Vegeta, and if you even try and touch her she`ll start screaming Bulma said answering the wide eyed women next to her.   
  
So daddy thats what were going to do? Aenka asked one more time just to make sure she got all of it.   
Yes, now lets go he got up, he turned around Aenka got on his back for a piggy back ride. he had never done that before. when they got there ChiChi and Bulma and all the other people in the house where staring at him.   
I didn't know he was attached to her like that ChiChi whispered to Bulma Neither did I Bulma answered. Finally when people started talking.   
she asked still on his back. everyone was quiet at her voice .   
he asked   
Why didn't you tell me?   
Tell you what?   
Tell me that you had muscles? she asked.   
I thought you knew he answered smiling at her. everyone there was opened mouthed by the way Vegeta was being to that little girl on his back.   
No I didn't   
You should have asked   
I did   
I meant earlier  
.   
I didn't know Vegeta could be so loving Goku said out loud. Vegeta just glared machetes at him, Aenka glared daggers   
Comer norda nera neskia?Aenka asked Vegeta (it said should I beat him up now?)   
Vegeta answered(yes).   
What did they just say they all asked, with blank expressions on their faces.  
He was talking in saiyan, he taught her that Bulma explained. Aenka hopped of Vegeta and walked over to Goku and tilted her head up as far as it would go without falling over to look up at him   
he said clue less.   
I don't like you she said and punched him in the shin.   
he said as he put a hand over his shin. Aenka giggled and went back to Vegeta., Vegeta smirked and left with her in his arms.   
Well, that was rude said Gohan and Goten they said again   
this time Goten won.  
  
A/N, I need your opinion....I want to know if I should post the rest of this? I need at least 6 people in the reviews to tell me that! Because I personally dont really like this story.....but if people want me to continue I will! K?  
Review!


	2. chapter 2

insert usual disclaimer. Ok, soooooo...........I guess you all liked it! Thankyou! Here's the next chapter....  
  
A Cold heart Reserrected  
Chapter two  
11 years later   
Vegeta was walking down the hall, he was going by Aenka`s room and heard music. she had not come out of there for two days this is the first sign of life in there. the song was called Lucky'  
this is a story about a girl named lucky. early morning she wakes up knock knock knock on the door   
its time for makeup ,perfect smile its all that were waiting for isn't she lovely ,this hollywood girl? and they say: she's so lucky, she's a star but, she cry cry cries in the lonely heart thinkin if there's nothing missing in my life then why do these tears come at night....  
Aenka changed the song.  
i cant get no satisfaction i cant get no satisfaction and i try and i try and i try i try babe and get no satisfaction when i am drivin in my car and that man come on the radio and tells me about some useless information and i cant get my imagination......  
Aenka turned it off. Vegeta asked. silence. will you please tell me whats wrong? (he must really love her to be saying please :-)   
came a muffled voice on the other side of the door.   
Because.....I would really like to know was all his brain could come up with. Fine ...come in the door is unlocked he opened the door she was sitting on her bed looking at him, there was tears running down her face.   
Whats wrong? he asked worridly as he sat down next to her.   
Well. you know school started two days earlier? she asked without looking up from the ground.   
he replied   
Well, they aren't very nice to me because of the way I look, espiecally the girls Aenka had just started school she had been being home schooled.  
They were being mean? he asked raising an eyebrow   
Because of the way I look, and that I don't talk she said this time she looked up at him, tears were now streaming down her face. Vegeta had never seen her cry like that, when he did they were not real tears, these were. he leaned over and hugged her tightly she hugged back.   
We'll deal with that tomorrow okay? he asked smiling at her. Aenka was the only one that has ever seen him smile so much. when she was done  
Can we go eat dinner now? she asked smiling at him.   
he said as he got up.   
he froze he had not heard her say that in years.   
he managed to say, without turning around.  
Can I have a piggy back ride? she asked he turned toward her she was about an inch smaller than him despite her age.   
he said and turned toward the door when he felt her climb on she was amazingly light. He then started for the door .  
Thank you she said hugging his neck.  
For what?he asked as he was making his way to the stairs.   
For helping me she said as they walked in the kitchen. Bulma stared at them Welcome back Bra said happily. Aenka smiled back at her. Bra`s eyes widened Aenka had _never _smiled at anyone but Vegeta.   
she said cheerfully dad can we eat now?  
Yes , plea.... he caught himself before he said it.   
Okay, now there is definitely something going on here leave it up to Trunks to ruin the mood.   
How rude,huh dad? Aenka said as she hopped off Vegeta and ate her food hurriedly as did Vegeta. He hasn't ate anything ever since Aenka refused to eat. Well night daddy she said and pecked him on the cheek. after she went up stairs everyone exploded.   
What did you do to make her come out of her room? Bulma asked, looking at him over her plate.  
Look I just want to go to sleep, so leave me ALONE! he said and stormed upstairs.   
Well, that sure was the best answer ever Trunks commented Bulma glared at him.   
You IDIOT, you are such....such.......such a.......BOY Bra screamed Good night and stormed up stairs.  
next day  
Well dad lets go Aenka said as she came downstairs ready for school.   
Ok, fine! he said annoyed.   
Okay okay she answered as they went out the door . So what do you plan on doing?  
You`ll see was all he said.  
Oh look she came back one said, snickering.   
Oh no she brought a midget!one laughed.   
Ya, what, does she think that the midget can pretect' her? another said, pionting at Vegeta.   
Ya, I think tha- that one never finished.  
SHUT UP!Vegeta yelled rocking the hole building everyone was quiet Aenka smirked.   
I think I know him, he looks familiar a girl in pigtails said   
another one asked, standing next to her. Vegeta stopped to listen. they saw him staring at them.   
I have seen you somewhere, but where? Vegeta looked at them them smirked Do you know of the famous fight for the planet' the one with the sayians? he asked them.   
Ya, why? one asked, looking at him with question.   
Because I was in it they got wide eyed.   
Really! thats soooo cool!the one with the pig tails said.   
How can a midget be in a major FIGHT for the PLANET? one boy asked.   
Oh, I wasn't in the fight to save the planet, I was in it to destroy it he said the girls all got wide eyes.   
You`re the one with...with...the amazing powers one of the braver girls said.   
I don't believe you, prove itone boy said accusingly.   
Fine if you want, but I warn you.... he said, holding his hand out in front of him.   
No need, you probably cant even kill a baby he said again wrong words of choice'thought Aenka.   
was all Vegeta said sarcastically and a blue ball formed above his hand.  
the girls screamed along with the boys.   
That taught them huh? Vegeta asked Aenka.   
Sure did she replied. the day went great for Aenka at the end of the day Vegeta threatened the whole school to be nice or they will pay and with that done he left with Aenka on there way home thanks daddy Aenka said as she hugged his neck, although she had to get on her tippytoes.  
  
A/N, Do you all still like it???? Because........well, I wont tell you that! Please tell me if you still like it! Yes, Vegeta was OOC, but I couldn't help that! Thats the..., oops I almost blew my cover!


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR SM...  
  
A/N, alright....this story is a bit messy, not the best spelling, but remember! I did this two years ago and I'm just to Lazy to fix all the probs...oh...and this is a bit of a crossover....  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
a new enemy  
yelled Aenka from the kitchen. she stopped and listened. she could not hear anyone coming so she took her mothers voice (from out of nowhere)   
she yelled again, it shook the large house. heavy footsteps could be heard running down the hall. Vegeta ran in the kitchen sliding to a stop on the tiles. he asked eyes darting around looking for danger. he looked at Aenka her face was twisted in a look of fear and resentment. is something wrong??? he asked again she said a quiet voice he asked for the second time. she said as if searching for a word. he asked looking at her there is a ... a she said as if something were going to kill her if she said anything further. WHAT? TELL ME NNNOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vegeta screamed. Aenka looked at him there is a very powerful thing out there, more powerful than you and kakkorot put together her eyes were squeezed shut Vegeta said out of both, thinking she was crazy, and of fear. you are telling me there is some VERY powerful evil guy out there and i haven't SENSED HIM?!! he asked harshly. Aenka wasn't effected by it yes, only its a girl, and you wont be able to sense her Aenka said shakily what?! why? he asked out of disbelief i don't know i JUST KNOW SO STOP ASKING ME QUESTIONS I CANT ANSWER!!!!!!!!!!!! she screamed in his face. Bulma, Bra, and Trunks were in the kitchen now to see what the noise was about. they were a little taken back by her explosion. well, were is this .....enemy? he asked that way Aenka pointed to the east. well lets go! he said as he started for the door wait! you have to get all the others she said he said and closed his eyes okay it done lets go he said Trunks, Aenka, and Vegeta flew out the door. hope they`ll be okay said Bulma Bra answered.  
who the hell are you?!Vegeta yelled at the girl in front of him that is supposed to be the enemy. she had black hair and black eyes, her armor was that of the saiyans. I am, Shanaha she said as she smirked at him how come only my daughter can sense you, if you are ever so powerful? he asked again said Goku. dad i think you should be quiet for a while, at least until he's done whispered Gohan yea Goku, Vegeta knows what he`s doing...i hope whispered Krillin. because, i came for her was her answer genuily surprised by the answer. you know what I said she uncrossed her arms and put her arm above her head and flicked her wrist. a blue disc started to form above it. Shahana smiled get ready Aenka, you are in for a great adventure and she threw it at Aenka. She just stared at the thing them finaly she screamed DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYY HHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPP MMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!she yelled for all she was worth. Vegeta started after the blur of a disc but he wasn't fast enough . it hit dead on and Aenka disappeared where did she go? Vegeta asked as he looked all around him. she went..... lets just say she took a llloooonnnggg trip Shahana said then she disappeared. were did she go? asked Yamcha I REALLY DON'T CARE WERE THE HELL SHE WENT,I WANT MY KID BACK!!!!!!!!!!! Vegeta yelled at him then started to grip that she was gone, forever. he started to break down and was over flooded with tears. Goku put a hand on his shoulder and teleported to cc. well, that was a sure fire fight, don't ya all think?Yamcha asked, he got cold looks from everyone I should have known Piccolo said and turned and left as did everyone else.   
where am I?' Aenka asked herself. She sat up and looked around, there was a chair and a desk . She was in a soft bed with bunnies, moons and stars. The fabric was a light blue. There was a window to her left. Then a girl with blonde odangos and the bluest eyes Aenka has ever seen, she was smiling brightly. I see you're up! good, i was getting worried she said as she went over and sat down. oh, my name is Serena Tuskiano, whats yours? Serena asked. Aenka looked at her my name is Aenka Vegeta she said quietly. nice to meet you Serena said do you like cupcakes? she asked as she got up um.. I guess she said as she got up. okay, lets go! she said as she dragged Aenka downstairs well, i have to have someone to talk to, since I don't have my...dad' Aenka thought i want to go back home' Serena said as she shoved a cupcake in her hand. she said and quickly ate it. so do you have anywhere to go honey? asked Serena`s mother. Aenka just looked at her and shook her head left to right once.  
  
  
  
A/N, see what I mean? Its not the greatest thing in the world, specially for a 13 year old....


End file.
